


If We Were Family

by IfArsonWasLegal



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Baby Brother Tubbo, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Chaos, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Other, Real Family, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfArsonWasLegal/pseuds/IfArsonWasLegal
Summary: This is a self-indulgent fanfic for a friend and I. We joke about this a lot and it brings me serotonin. There isn't any heaving shipping in this and it's purely because it is what I think life would be like. If any of the DreamSMP Members find this is and are uncomfortable then this stops and gets deleted. They are real people and their feelings matter. Please enjoy the one shots and I hope you relate to some of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 7





	1. Height Differences

“SAP GIVE THAT BACK!”

Arson chased Sapnap down the hall. He had decided to take her phone when she wasn’t paying attention and she was furious. Arson was the shortest person in the SMP group house and they made sure she remembered that. He ran into the kitchen holding her phone over his head laughing. Dream looked up from his coffee and watched Arson jump to grab her phone. 

“Sapnap dude you know it's not nice to tease the little butterfly no matter how small she is.” 

Arson whipped her head towards the wheezing boy and glared. 

“Then help me dipshit.” 

Dream shrugged and trudged over and grabbed the phone from Sapnap. He turned towards her acting like he was going to hand her phone back but then at the last minute he held it over his head as well. She screeched at the tall boy. 

“WHY must all you TALL people patronize my height so much?” Dream looked at her,

“Because you are 5’5” and the shortest person here. Even Niki is taller than you Arson.”

“FINN DREAM IS BEING AN ASS AGAIN!” Finn poked her head in through the doorway. 

“Making fun of your height again Alya?”

“Yes and he’s being mean about it. I just want my phone back.”

“Then get it back, I know you can.”

“Fair enough.” 

Dream looked confused having not been subjected to Arson’s wrath yet. Sap who had, well he took a step back. Arson took a few steps back from Dream and swung her right leg fast and hard into Dream’s side. He let out a big oof and bent over grabbing his left side that Arson had dug her foot into. Arson quickly grabbed her phone and dashed out of the kitchen back to her bedroom and slammed the door. Finn casually strolled into the kitchen,

“Imagine how much harder she would have kicked if that was her food. There is a reason she is called Arson more than Butterfly, Dream.”

Dream could only let out a pained wheeze while Sapnap laughed at his pain. 


	2. Breakfast for the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is never a calm event in the SMP household.

“Bad I told you I am not making muffins for breakfast again!” Arson took the muffin trays out of Bad’s hands and shoved them back into the cabinet. Bad looked sadly towards the cabinets wishing that it was muffin day. She sighed,

“Look. Bad. We can make muffins tomorrow but today I’m making waffles and cinnamon oatmeal, okay?” 

“But I want blueberry muffins Arson!” Bad proceeded to try and take the muffin trays back out. While Arson was wrestling the trays out of Bad’s hands Niki, Eret, and Tubbo walked into the kitchen. They watched the two argue back and forth.

“Uhh guys?” Tubbo questioned.

“Not now Tubbo!” Arson shouted over Bad’s complaining. Finn sauntered into the kitchen and looked at the commotion delighted.

“Ooo they’re back at it again!” Finn pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and offered some to Niki who politely declined. “Suit yourself! I place twenty bucks on Alya that wins this fight.” Eret looked at her,

“I'm not taking that bet, what are you crazy?” Eret took a moment to take in Finn’s full appearance. “Finn? Where is your shirt?”

Finn realized she had crawled out of her room in a sports bra and basketball shorts. She shrugged, “Dunno ma dude, probably on my floor in my room somewhere.” 

Arson had realized that there were people in the kitchen and paused for a moment surveying the room. Her eyes narrowed in on Finn. She yanked the pans out of Bad’s hands and turned towards Finn.

“Finn,” They said sweetly, “what are you eating?” Her grin was almost feral and there was murder behind her eyes. Finn looked back unfazed.

“Popcorn.”

“Before breakfast?” 

Finn looked at Arson without a single regret in her eyes. “Yes.”

Arson tackled Finn off the chair and shook her like a ragdoll. Finn laughed at her best friend who had been doing this for years.

“WE EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE WE EAT JUNK SERAFINA” Arson climbed off of her friend and shoved the muffin tins that she had dropped on the floor back in the cabinet much to Bad’s disappointment and started to mix the waffle batter and heat up the milk for the oatmeal. 

“Tubbo, honey be a dear for me and grab the cinnamon sugar out of the cupboard please?”

Tubbo got up from his seat at the counter and pulled the mixture down for Arson. “Can we put chocolate chips in the batter?”

Arson looked up, “Only if you get me another bowl so I can still make some plain ones for those who don’t want chocolate chips.” 

Tubbo nodded and handed her a new bowl then left to go wake up Tommy since the loud blond had yet to make an appearance. On his way out Quackity walked in, 

“WHERE IS FINN’S SHIRT” Arson turned to Quackity and glared. 

“We are not yelling at 9 o’clock in the fucking morning Quack.” 

“Sorry” Quackity mumbled. Sapnap, Dream, and Karl stumbled into the kitchen obviously not fully awake. Arson greeted the sleepy boys with a kiss on the cheek. In return they all mumbled a good morning to her. Sapnap surveyed the room.

“Good morning Bad, Eret, Niki, Quackity, shirtless Finn- wait shirtless Finn!?” Arson sighed,

“Yes boys shirtless Finn, who keeps forgetting that she owns those. Finn either go put a shirt on and wake up the rest of the family for group breakfast or make the oatmeal.” Finn grumbled as she left the room about how she lives here and should be able to do whatever she wants. 

About 20 minutes later the food was done and everyone was at the table chatting about their plans for the day. Arson watched the chaos unfold and sipped her cup of tea. Group breakfast was one of her favorite things and they wouldn't trade it for the world. She watched Dream and George talk about their next video coming up with Sapnap chiming in every little bit as Karl nodded along. Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy were discussing homework and Wilbur was giving them terrible study tips. Bad and Skeppy were talking to Fundy about the next event in the SMP lore and Minx was joking with Niki while trying to steal Shlatt’s waffle. Eret was discussing with Finn about their next cooking video. Techno sat with a book in hand not paying attention to anything.

Yes, it was chaotic but Arson thrived off the noise and happiness her family brought her. 

“You’re welcome for breakfast guys” 

“Thanks for the breakfast Mom” the group chorused. Arson rolled her eyes,

“I’m not your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that is purely for my friend and I because we are simps. We wish it was true but it's not. We can wish though.


	3. Sometimes it's Better in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arson gets a frustrating phone call and some of the House overhears. Just how little did they know about her past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at two am after an energy drop and old fights constantly playing in my head. This contains talk about abuse, gaslighting, and heavy trauma. It's a sensitive chapter and I just had to get it off my mind.

“Forget it mother I'm not coming back. No I don’t care! Don’t pull that bullshit with me! Ugh how did you even get this number? He did? No it doesn't matter that I keep them updated on my life. You don't support me, you never did. Please quit trying to contact me, I'm not your child that you can control whenever you feel like it anymore. No, I'm not going to say it. Goodbye mother and do me a favor and act like I don’t exist.” 

Arson clicked the end call button and fell onto the couch in the living room. She let out a heavy sigh and curled up in the corner of the couch. Tears slowly ran down her face as she stared off into space. Her mother had gotten the new number from her little brother’s phone when he left it out. She can handle a lot of things but her mother wasn't one of them. A soft sob escaped her lips as she curled farther into a ball. She felt the weight of the couch shift beside her.

“Please go away Finn, I can't do this right now.” The weight didn't move. Arson wiped her eyes with her purple cardigan and turned to snap at Finn,

“I said go-” the weight wasn’t Finn, “away.” Arson was looking directly at the face of Karl.

She quickly turned away but as she did so she caught a glimpse of Quackity sitting in the chair next to her, Tubbo on the floor in front of her, and three more people standing in the doorway of the living room. Arson closed their eyes as more tears started to fall. She got up to leave the room but tripped and was caught by a pair of arms. Slowly one by one she felt people come up and hold her together. Their dam broke and she let out heavy tears. She sank to the floor not processing that they were all still touching her in one way or another. She was pulled into someone’s lap and felt nimble fingers run through their hair. 

“Let it all out Butterfly. We are here. We got you.” She recognized it to be Karl speaking because he was the only one who really called her Butterfly. Their sobs slowly subsided as she calmed down. Techno was the first to speak,

“Alya?” She flinched a little. “What happened on that phone call?” 

“Yeah? One minute we heard you arguing with someone and then you were sobbing. What's going on mamas?” Sapnap had a concerned look on his face. She gave a bitter laugh and played with Quackity’s hand.

“Just the old past coming to haunt me. I'll be okay, I just wasn't prepared enough for that today.” The boys didn’t take that answer lightly. She sighed, “Look boys it was just dear old mother finding out my new contact information because she is a nosey ass bitch and then proceeded to criticize me and my choices in life. She was telling me to go back and that she found me a nice  _ Boy, _ ” Arson spat the word out with venom, “for me to marry and be ‘normal’ with.” 

Dream looked pissed. “She did WHAT?” 

“Dream don’t. I dont hate my Mother just the things she does. There was a time that she was a great parent and I was a happy kid but then things changed. I became the mom figure to my siblings and nothing I did was good enough. When they discovered I wasn’t straight it just got worse. My past isnt happy and to be honest I wasn’t happy but I had Finn and we pushed through it till we could escape and leave for good. My mom never accepted the change in me. Funny enough it was never a change just me revealing me and not the reflection she wanted.”

Arson looked up at all the boys in the room. 

“My past is in the past. I'm working past it and to leave it behind. You guys help even though you don’t realize it. My trauma still affects me to this day, yes, however every day here I get a little bit better and gain a little more control. Thank you boys for caring but there is a reason you haven’t met my family and you don't hear me talk about them. Just drop it.” 

Arson walked out of the room mad that she let herself have such a private conversation in a public part of the house. She walked to her room and passed out from exhaustion. The boys looked at each other with a plan forming in mind. She woke up to the sound of her door closing and giggling boys. She looked around her room and landed on a pile of gifts on her desk. Each one had a tag labeled to her from a “brother” or “cousin”. She giggled to herself and gently opened the parcels one by one. Underneath all her gifts was a card. She opened it and read it to herself. 

_ Dear Alya, _

_ I know we don’t often use your name but it felt important to address you by your actual name. We know we don't really know your past or who were before we knew you but we want to say that we love you. You have become part of our family and we are glad to have you here. We don't know what we would do without “Mom”. We appreciate you a lot and you deserve to be happy. We left you little gifts to show how much we care! _

_ Love the Boys (PS We got you your favorite drink too it's just in the fridge) _

Arson smiled gently at the note. It was nice knowing that she had a lot more caring people in her life now. She stretched and left towards the kitchen, She had a drink to grab and some family to hug. 


End file.
